Till Death Unites You
by Wincing The Night Away
Summary: Edward Masen is to marry the beautiful Isabella Swan, but then every thing goes wrong...he can't remember his vows and death interferes the wedding plans. A Bella and Edward love story inspired by the Corpse Bride..check it out! Same period of time as CB
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twiligh nor the Corpse Bride

**Till Death Unites You**

Chapter 1: Vows

"_Oh hello, Mr. Charles Swan, I assume." _I could hear Mr. Masen, my uncle, mutter in a very tense voice. I knew I shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't help it, I was soon going to see my future bride. My knees were shaking like there was no tomorrow. I had only met her once when I was ten years old, but surely she had changed, and so had I.

"_Oh please call me Charlie, very nice to meet you Mr. Masen."_ The voice said in a husky tone. I looked around the corner to see my future father in-law. Charlie wasn't very tall, but he was a head taller then my uncle. He had black curls and a quite kind face. Next to him stood a female, at first I thought it was Isabella, but she was much to old. She was however quite pretty, compared to my aunt. I hoped Isabella had some resemblance in them.

I couldn't follow anymore of what they were talking about, I was, well, scared. How could I live if I didn't like her, what if she was so ugly I couldn't even look at her? Inside or outside, it didn't really make any difference. A shiver was shot down my spine. My aunt and uncle had hardly ever let me see any girls, so I didn't really know what they looked like, well girls my age. I had seen old women and babies, but none like the girl I was going to wed.

"Oh, Mr. Masen, you have to get dressed, before your dear Isabella arrives." Hilda muttered and brushed my shirt. I stopped her, by grabbing her crumpled and old hands. She frowned, which made her wrinkly face even wrinklier, though it seemed like that couldn't be possible. "Your uncle wants you to look your best, my dear Edward, you are after all going to be wed to this young woman tomorrow." She snorted and pulled me along to my room. On my bed laid a black jacket, black pants, a blue grey tie and a white shirt. My aunt and uncle surely liked black.

"Can't I just wear this?" I asked and referred to my grey pants and a white button-up shirt. Hilda shook her head and pointed at the clothes and left me to change. I sighed heavily and put on the clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror, even as much as I hated it, my hair would never "lie down" I suppose you could say. It was like a wild bronze haystack, much to my aunt's frustration. I sighed once again.

Outside I could hear a horse neigh, my curiosity took over. I ran over to the window and saw the most beautiful being step out from the wagon. Long brown hair surrounded her heart shaped face. Her skin was as pale as the moon, her eyes were deep chocolate brown and her full lips were pink. If this was Isabella… my heart skipped a beat; I couldn't even imagine what I had done to deserve such a beauty. On her way to the door she tripped, my heart stopped for a second. Was she hurt? I pressed my face against the window, but then she quickly stood up again, casually, and brushed her dress and smiled, embarrassed, as if someone was looking at her, someone like me. And she continued to walk gracefully to the house, my house. I began panicking, I couldn't possibly marry this girl and look the way I did. I ran over to the mirror and begun pulling my hair down, to no use. As quickly as I let go of a strand of hair, it rose up again. My hands were sweating and trembling. The door opened with a squeak, I jumped and fell on my bed. Hilda stepped hesitatingly in.

"The girl is here Edward." She muttered and frowned when she saw my hair. I scowled at her, but the frown didn't leave her face. She mumbled something to herself and walked out the door, with me following her as a lost puppy.

I shiver every time I noticed the emptiness of this house. All the pictures of my ancestors, which glared at you for every step you took, didn't exactly help the depressing surroundings. Then we passed the picture of my 'real' family, mom, dad, Alice, Emmet and I. My mother and aunt didn't look anything a like, thought they were sisters. It seemed like my aunt had always been jealous of my mother, since she was so much prettier and more successful. I truly believe that that is why she disliked me so much. She held that against me. The only reason I stayed with them was because they, my real family, were dead; all of them, and I was the only one to survive. Hilda pulled my arm to follow her, waking me from my daydream.

"Come on, sir. They are waiting for you." We we're absolutely silent while we walked towards the stairs, I would've gotten a mental breakdown if it hadn't been for Hilda pulling me along. The muted voices from downstairs got louder and clearer.

"_Oh Isabella, how nice to meet you." _My aunt said emotionless as always, not making any effort to sound the slightest welcoming. Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world, like a lullaby.

"_Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Masen, and please call me Bella." _The words echoed through my head. Bella. Her name was Bella; it suited her perfectly.

The hallway was too long, I felt like running away from here and towards them at the same time, but none of them would be appropriate. I was going to meet my future wife; I really didn't want to make a bad first impression. Then we reached the stairs, only a few strides, and Hilda gave me a reassuring smile, not that it helped. I took a deep breath and began walking down. Why in the world didn't I stay downstairs to begin with so I wouldn't have to go through this, but no, I had to not think it through, as usual. This was almost to embarrassing to bear, what if I tripped and fell down flat on my face, making a fool of myself. I gulped. Her beautiful face lit up the grim room, her smile dazzled me and I almost tripped, again.

My aunt cleared her throat and looked sourly at her husband. "Oh yes, this is young Edward, Isabella." He mumbled. I could see her scowl at him for not using Bella, I think that's why she scowled at least, and then she looked at me and smiled. I almost tripped again; I really needed to get control over my own body.

"He is quite handsome, I must say. Right Charlie, good for our Bella." Mrs. Swan mumbled, like I wasn't there to hear.

Charlie snorted. "Yes he is, hope he has something inside that pretty head of his." My uncle laughed without emotion.

"Of course he does, he plays the piano as well, quite well, right Edward?" He turned to me with something I guess you could call a smile, if you looked closely. I didn't know what to say, I really hated talking about myself.

"I play the piano." I muttered like some brainless moron. Bella chuckled and I was seconds away from drooling. I smiled crookedly at her like the dazed idiot I was. Mr. Masen slapped me in the back of my head.

"Now, would you like some tea? Let us move to the dining room." My aunt muttered and Charlie and Mrs. Swan fallowed her into the next room, my uncle gave me a look and followed after them. Which left me alone with Bella. We stared at each other for a few seconds. I was sure I was blushing like mad. God, I never blushed!

"Ehm, let me introduce myself properly." I said in a shaky voice and reached my hand towards her. "I am Edward Anthony Masen, what a pleasure to meet you." She let me have her hand and I kissed it, her skin was so soft and warm. I looked up at her and if I wasn't mistaking, she was blushing. The pinkish colour raised from her throat and flowed on her cheeks. She was beautiful.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, and please call me Bella." She smiled and dazzled me once again. Then there was an awkward silence and we stared at each other again. I couldn't help it, but unconsciously my gaze moved down at her well-shaped body and for a brief second I was glad to know that she was mine. God, that was disgusting and insane, I could not own a person. That was just wrong, but still I couldn't help but imagine her with out the corset and clothes…Edwards stop it, you are disgusting! I was sure my parents would turn in their grave if they knew what I was thinking. She just stared at me probably thinking I was insane.

"Eh, so you play piano?" She asked with her angelic voice, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes, would you like to hear?" Oh no, what did I just say!? To my surprise her face lit up.

"Of course, yes, I mean, I would love to!" She almost shouted, her enthusiasm was another thing that surprised me. I smiled crookedly again, damn why couldn't I have a normal smile. I shook my head and walked over to the piano. I sat down and patted the seat next to me. We exchanged a glance and she sat down, I didn't know why it exited me to have her sit down next to me, and hear me play. I shrugged and began playing, just improvisation.

She didn't say a word, which frightened me a bit; she hated it, but she wouldn't say anything. I immediately stopped playing and looked over at her. Bella had closed her eyes, and it didn't look like she was suffering, to be honest it looked like she was enjoying it. My heart began beating faster, what had this girl done to me?

"Please don't stop." She muttered without opening her eyes. I put my hands on the keys.

"You like my music?" I asked astonished, as if I had no confidence at all. She opened her eyes and gave me a sweet look.

"Of course I do silly, play more." She looked at me through her lashes. "Please." I was lost in her deep chocolate eyes, but I found myself eventually and continued to play.

Some one cleared their throat behind us. "Sir. Madam." Hilda muttered. "You have rehearsals now. Will you please follow me?" She gave us both a strange look and walked out the front door. I stood up and reached my hand towards Bella.

"Shall we?" She giggled and took my hand.

"We shall." She answered politely and took my arm.

..xxXxx..

_At the chapel_

"Boy! Do you not wish to be married!?" The minister shouted at me after I had failed to say my vows for the seventh time. I stared at him horror struck.

"Of course I do! I just can't… just can't…" I looked over at Bella, who I was hurting with my poor memory. How could I possibly deserve such a girl? She smiled at me encouraging and lit my candle that had been extinguished from my desperate attempts to remember my vows.

"You can't what!?" He shouted, spitting in my face. I opened my mouth, but words didn't come out.

"Maybe we should take a break." Bella suggested, and the minister was so angry smoke was steaming from his ears.

"That would be a good idea! Go memorize your vows boy, or this marriage will not take place!" He shouted and pointed a bony finger at me. I heard several gasps behind me and I couldn't say anything.

"Edward!" Uncle shouted, "Come here this instant!" I did as he said without looking up; I was terrified to meet anyone's gazes. I did a mistake and looked up, his horrific glare burned trough me, and he grabbed my ear. "You learn those vows in the next hour or I will really make you suffer." He threatened acidly. "Do you hear me?" He hissed under his breath. I nodded. "Good, now go and memorize!" He ordered and I did as he commanded. I glanced one last time over at Bella, who was playing with a lock of her hair. She looked up and met my gaze, smiled; dazzling me once again, so I ended up crashing in the door. I fell on my butt and rubbed my forehead.

"Ouch." I mumbled. Both my aunt and uncle hissed at me.

"Thought you said the boy had something in his head, Mr. Masen." Charlie chuckled along with his wife. I stood up quickly and brushed my clothes and walked out the door. I walked fast away, not really wanting to se their faces. A pair of light steps followed me.

"Edward wait!" She called. I stopped and turned around; she was almost running towards me.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked with a worried expression.

"Of course, I just hit my head a little." I reassured her and smiled slightly. "Excuse me miss, but I have to go rehears." I bowed and kissed her hand. "I will see you later." She looked worried and looked behind her and then kissed my cheek. My jaw dropped, she put a finger over my mouth. "Hush." Then she skipped back to the chapel. I stood there gazing after her, long after she had gone. I took a deep breath and decided to take a walk, to get some fresh air, hoping it would help my poor memory.

The wind was blowing furiously through the trees, and probably making my hair even messier then it already was, fantastic. The forest was quite grim; the whole city was grim, except _her _of course. Her perfect smile warmed my heart; I couldn't believe how a girl I had only known for a few hours could have such a big impact on me. Not that I really minded it. But how was I going to be able to wed her if I couldn't even say the vows right.

I walked quickly over the bridge that separated our little town from the big creepy forest. It had been raining constantly all week, but now it had stopped, there was still a large amount of fog covering out small town, but no rain. So I was hoping that was a sign. I took the ring out of my pocket and began.

"With this ring I will fill your sorrows, for I will be your light." No that didn't sound right. Why didn't I bring a piece of paper with the vows on? I was such a fool. I cleared my throat to speak clearer. "With this candle I will burn your sorrows…" I wanted to glare at myself, that didn't make any sense at all.

"Oh, why can't I get them right?" I cried out into the night, burying my face in my hands. I began playing with the wedding ring. What if I never got to put it on her hand, what if I never got to put it on anyone's hand? I threw it higher up, but it slipped out of my hands and landed perfectly on a stick, that looked like a hand.

"Maybe you will be my only bride, huh stick?" I mumbled to myself, not sure if I should laugh or cry. When to my great disappointment, the stick didn't reply, I continued on memorizing my vows:

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Finally! I almost squealed with delight, but I resisted the urge.

In the distant I could hear the town crier, well cry about a death. As always I was mostly curious to know who had had been so unlucky.

"YOUNG GIRL FOUND DROWNED IN THE RIVER! WAS TO BE MARRIED" I began running towards the crier. I tripped several times on my own feet trying to get to him before he left. I could see him in the distant, on the bridge. "UNLUCKY MISS ISABELLA SWAN DROWNED DAY BEFORE WEDDING!" My heart stopped beating for a second, this could not be. _No._

_So, this was the first chapter...What do you think?_

_I've had this idea for a while now, so now i finally decided to post it:) I hope you enjoyed it._

_If you were expecting corpses and stuff...I'm sorry your gonna have to wait until the next chapter ;P_

_But before you leave(and hopefully leave a review with your thoughts on this story) I want to thank my wonderful beta Zombie's Run This Town! She has some awesome stories I highly recomend!_

_Anyway, thank you reading and please, please review!_

_Lots of love to you all, Kjersti :)_

* * *


	2. Newly Dead

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the Corpse Bride._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! It means so much to me! Thankies!! XD_

_Oh, and on the last chapter, I forgot to say that my friend, Susi (Susianna) helped me with it. So I'm sorry Susi! Thank you!_

_I probably wont update this often a lot...since schools just around the corner :S But here you go!_

_Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Newly Dead

It had been 12 hours since poor Bella's passing. What should I do now? Was I never going to be married? Really I didn't want to marry anyone but Bella now, so I guess that meant no marriage for me now…if I was that lucky.

Mr. Masen was smoking furiously on his smelly cigar, poisoning anyone in a three-mile radius. My aunt was by his side, with her long bony figure towering over the little man known as my uncle. She was probably inhaling just as much as him, since for every exhale my uncle did she inhaled, so she inhaled all the smoke he exhaled. It was rather disgusting and slightly disturbing to watch.

I was as always "doing nonsense" which were my aunt's words for my drawing. It was something I had done with my mother when I was younger, which I had continued with her passing.

"Oh how sad." Mr. Masen muttered. I was sure the only pain he felt was for the loss of me being married away.

"Oh yes what a tragedy." Mrs. Masen replied and patted on her husbands head.

"But, Edward! Don't sit there and mope! We have a new offer." Mr. Masen smirked and exchanged a glance with his wife and they both chuckled darkly.

"Wh-what offer?" I stuttered and dropped the pencil I was drawing with. Mr. Masen rolled his eyes and Mrs. Masen scowled at me.

"From the Denali family, you are to wed the lovely Tanya." Mrs. Masen sounded pleased. Of course she was, the Denali's were one of the richest families in the district. "You shall be ready tomorrow, Edward." Mr. Masen ordered. "Hilda make sure they boy is properly dressed for tomorrow, I will not be embarrassed by his foolishness."

"And take care of his dreadful hair." Mrs. Masen cried and sat down in her chair looking exhausted. And Mr. Masen fallowed her like a magnet. It was strange, since they really didn't like each other.

I walked over to the hallway were the piano was placed, my favourite room. I sat down on the black cushioned piano stool and put my hands on the keys. Waiting for inspiration, and of course my first was my poor Bella who had passed far to soon. Her pink blushed cheeks, mahogany hair, chocolate eyes, her angelic laughter. All gone. If only I had been there, to prohibit this heartbreaking tragedy.

Bella's point of view

Where was I? I gazed around me trying to figure it out. It had been dark and I went looking for someone…Edward. His name made my heart stop, I put my hand on my chest, but my heart didn't begin to beat again. I gasped for air, which I realized I didn't need, and struggled to get to my feet.

I was in a bright room. Filled with various chairs and stools. On the faded white walls there were pictures of various skeletons and serious injured blue-ish people. I felt my stomach twist as I studies the pictures, some had half their skull missing, so one could se the brain, and others had holed through their stomachs, so the intestines were visible. There was no one else in the room, other then a bar and stools.

"Hello?" I called, but no reply. My mind began to wander, remembering what had happened. I was pushed and then every thing was cold crushing darkness. I was about to turn and se his face, but he pushed me before I had the chance. _See you later gorgeous. _He had whispered in my ear.At first I had thought it was Edward, but the voice was too rough to fit his angelic voice. It had been a familiar voice, but I just couldn't recall…

"And you are?" A husky voice asked behind me and I turned around and fell when I saw his face. The strange thing was that I didn't feel any pain when I fell; in fact I hardly noticed it. A hand stretched out towards me. Out of habit it took it, since well, I fell a lot and people helped me up. I looked up and couldn't help but scream. The owner of the hands face was halfway ripped of. The flesh was ripped in pieces on the left side of his face, like he had been in a terrible attack from some sort of animal. He looked slightly disturbed by my scream, but he didn't look like he cared too much. Surrounding his face was dark, almost black, long hair that was tied with a band in the back of his neck. Other then his face, he was quite tall. And his shoulders were the broadest I had ever seen. The white shirt he was wearing was rolled up to his elbows and exposed his muscled underarms. On top of his shirt, he wore a black vest, which was open and a tie that was hanging loose around his neck.

He quickly ran behind a bar counter and leaned on it with his massive arms. I walked nervously towards him, I knew it didn't make sense, but nothing made sense to me right now.

"Relax hun. You're just dead, so am I." He chuckled and did something with his mouth I believe was a smile. I took a deep breath and apologized. I knew it was very rude to scream at someone who was helping you, no matter how dreadful they were to look at. "So, newly dead?"

"No I was to be married, before all this..." I muttered and waved my hand trying to find the words, but quickly gave up and placed myself on one of the barstools. I straightened my skirt out of habit. He rolled his eyes and begun cleaning a very dirty glass with a very dirty piece of cloth.

"No I asked are you newly dead. Not newly wed, silly." I glared at him.

"What?" I said, sounding like a complete fool. The man leaned towards me and opened his mouth.

"You're dead hun, you're in the land of the dead now." He whispered and winked at me. I sighed and lay my head carefully on the counter. "Welcome, I'm Jacob by the way." He said and stretched his hand out towards me again. I looked up from the counter, not really lifting my head and stretched my hand towards his.

"Bella." I mumbled and put my hands under my head to rest on them. The room I was sitting in was, very bright actually, well compared to were I used to be, 'the land of the living' I thought in a mocking voice. I gazed around myself; the room still hadn't changed. Then I moved my gaze back to Jacob. He had quite handsome features, on the side that wasn't ripped apart. I noticed when he talked that on could se his teeth through his left cheek. If had been alive, I would've found it repulsing, but now, I just couldn't find it in me to care about it. My mind quickly wandered to Edward. Where was he? Did he know?

Jacob turned and grinned, when he noticed my stare, he lay his head down on his arms copying my position. Staring intense at me with dark kind eyes.

"Does little Bella want a drink?" He asked and raised his eyebrow, I guess that how you have to put it. I narrowed my eyes at him and sat up. "Dead people drink?" I asked, slightly confused. "I thought when one dies all your needs and lusts die with you…" I stopped myself and gazed out into the empty air, with my mouth still open as if I was going to say more. Jacob rolled his eyes at me and chuckled.

"Now tell me miss know-it-all, why in the world would I bother to ask, if we didn't drink? We don't need to, but it gets really uncomfortable if we don't." His lips pulled up in the edges and were soon a wide grin; I must admit it was catching. And just seconds later my mouth was widened into a grin as well."And for the _lust_ part…" He said with a deeper and huskier voice and gazed at me with an expression I hadn't seen very often, but I knew what it was – lust. I shivered, not knowing how to react to such a look. But I did not blush, which I would normally do in every occasion that allowed it, and the ones that didn't for that matter, but I guess death changes one. He was still staring at me, so I cleared my throat, hoping he would stop.

"About that drink…" I began and tried to get rid of the awkwardness that had now filled the room. He muttered something under his breath, and bent down behind the bar and stood up again with two mostly clean glass. I felt my stomach turn by the thought of drinking from them, but did it really matter, now that I was dead. Even though I knew I was dead, I constantly had to remind myself of it, since I felt very much alive.

Jacob put his hands together, and I quickly skipped out of my daydream, he opened his mouth. "…Okaay…" He began and put his hands to his mouth, which were still bound together. "English or French?" He and moved his arms down to the counter, leaning on them.

"What does that mean?" I asked and he just laughed and bent down, and soon he placed two bottles on the counter. He pointed at a tall clear one first. "English." And then to the shorted green one. "French." He smirked and knew that I still was very confused. He was obviously amused by my, how does one put it – newness.

"I'll have the French." I muttered and sighed. He stared at me in surprise, but soon his grin reappeared again. He poured the liquid from the green bottle into to the glasses. And he put his finger to his mouth.

"Shh, don't tell anyone, I'm not aloud to drink at the job." He whispered and quickly poured the dirty clear liquid down his throat. A tiny drop of liquid came through the hole in his cheek and he wiped it with the back of his hand, pretending like nothing. I had never seen anything so strange in my life, my jaw dropped and he smiled at me and shoved the glass towards me. I hesitatingly took it and stared at it for a while, before I raised it to my mouth.

"What is this anyway?" Asked I right before I poured some of the containing of the glass down my throat.

"Poison." He chuckled and automatically all the containing of it that filled my mouth, were simply spat in his face, making him roar with laughter. I began hyperventilating, thinking that I was going to die. I neither needed air nor was I going to die; I was after all dead.

I stared down at the glass and decided to take another sip. It really wasn't that bad, if you ignored the poison taste.

As I continued to drink, the bar began to fill up. People stared at me at first, but after a while some came over to me and asked me questions of the living and welcoming me to their world. Several of the men were hitting on me, making me feel very uncomfortable. After most of them had settled, I moved my face to Jacob's to meet his slightly frustrated face, but as our eyes met he smiled.

"Is it possible for us, the dead, to go back up to the living?" I asked out of thin air, my subconscious knowing all along what I wanted before I did. Every one stopped doing what they were doing and glared at me. Some whispered things and other gasped and glared at me. The only one, who moved, was a chubby old woman, who was heading towards me. She had one eye, and her white crazy curls looked like they were connected to her scull with glue or something like that. She stumbled over to me and sat down on the empty bar stool next to me and the chitchatting of the bar continued.

"Unfinished business, eh?" She assumed with a hoarse dead voice. I could see her teeth as she spoke; they were in various shades of yellow and brown.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that…" I mumbled and sighed, thinking of my 'unfinished business'.

"Oh love, such a complex thing…" She mumbled and gazed over at Jacob, who narrowed his eyes to the old woman, who was winking at him. I stared at her in surprise. How did she know? "I know many things, my dear, but the face of one in love, is not hard to read." She said as she continued to stare at Jacob, and him looking very uncomfortable. "So handsome…" She mumbled under her breath. I, and I believe Jacob as well, was slightly disturbed by the way she looked at him. It just wasn't right. I cleared my throat and she moved her head slowly and met my gaze.

Suddenly I was nervous. Maybe it was her eye or her voice, but I had to ask. "Do you know how to get back amongst the living?" I finally asked, and excitement was running through my dead veins.

She began laughing and stood up from the stool, waving her hand, signalising for me to fallow. I was about to stand up, when a hand pressed my shoulder down, forcing me to sit. I turned and saw Jacob's worried face. "Don't." He said with a husky voice, it felt kind of strange that he was reacting so strongly to me leaving with a woman. He tried to hide his worry with a grin and did quite well if I may say so myself. "She's just insane, don't bother." Said he and shot the woman, who was waiting for me, a death glare.

I sat down properly again and his grin faded to a smile, though it was just as wide. I trusted Jacob, why I did was a mystery to me, so even though he had said that she was wrong and mad, I still urged to go after her and find out if it was true. If not now, I was going to find out later. I shot a glance in Jacob's direction and he grinned at me. His grin was hard not to like and it was hard to not grin yourself when you saw it.

* * *

_Thanks so much to my awesome and superfast beta Zombie's Run This Town!! _

_Review? Please let me know your thoughts on this story/chapter :) Please!_

_Lots of love to you, all my beloved readers :D_

_Kjersti XD_


	3. Empty

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor Corpse bride, but I do own the plot kinda : )_

_First of all..let me say - FORGIVE ME! and then - Hey you guys! I'm so sorry I've used such a long time, but there is so much to do! I'm going mad!! So…I've been working on this one for a while (figures) but not so much…if that makes any sense._

_And of course with my busy schedule I may not be able to update, as often I want to…I am sorry, please be patient!_

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

_**Chapter 3**__: Empty_

As the bar emptied, I realized that I had still not finished my glass of poison yet. Some had given me weird looks, which made me feel utterly exposed, like I was sitting there naked. The corpses said goodbye to Jacob gave him warm smiles (as warm as a corpses smile can get) and waved, on the other hand they absolutely ignoring me. Well, of course, if you didn't count the judging and pitiful glares they gave me. One by one, they glared at me - fantastic. Hated were I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life, or whatever this thing is called. Jacob grinned every time he noticed me looking at him, and he frowned when my eyes left his. He was indeed a strange man, but I really didn't care.

To focus on something else I stared at the gash on his cheek, opening and closing while he spoke. The scars glimmered in the bright light and his wide smile brightening the room like a candle in the dark. It was strange how appealing his smile was to me, considering the fact that half of it was torn away. I usually would faint by the sight, yes, even the smell of blood. It was rather embarrassing at times. But now – no reaction.

He suddenly spoke and stopped my train of thought. I met his smiling, though worried eyes. I mumbled an apology and asked him to repeat. He grinned half-heartedly and sighed, like I was a mentally retarded child. Then I noticed that we were no more surrounded by the people anymore – we were alone. I moved my gaze back to his face, and his grin had faded to a weak smile.

"Why do you want to go back 'upstairs' so badly?" He asked with a certain sadness in his husky voice. I bit my lip, a terrible habit my mother deeply despised. My mind wandered back to Edward and his kind crooked smile. My chest felt heavy, like my dead heart had turned to stone. The fact that I cared so much for one I could never have was rather dumb. I wanted to be with him, like my body was missing a part or something such as that.

"Bella? Do you mind answering me?" This time the sadness in his voice was replaced with a hint of frustration. Like he was seconds away from a mental breakdown. I drew a deep breath and opened my mouth and the words slipped out my mouth, as if my tongue was covered in soap. I just blurted out about Edward, with far too much emotion, for anyone's linking – even mine.

"I do not know how…but I really care for him…like I lo…" I instantly stopped with my mouth hanging open when I realized what I was about to say. Jacob raised his eyebrows and turned to look at something that seemed far away.

"Jacob?" I whispered, but he did not move his gaze back to me. All of a sudden he began chuckling and he quickly looked back at me. What did I do?

"You know…" He began and leaned his massive arms on the counter and looked straight into my eyes. "I understand…but I don't know if – no, I know that it's impossible to go back." His grin had disappeared and his face was serious again. I really did not care much for his mood swings.

"Don't you think that everybody would go back if they got the chance?" His voice tensed more for every word he spoke and the muscles in his neck tightened. I didn't reply; I just stared into his eyes, like he was speaking in another language. He sighed frustrated and rolled down his sleeves.

"Bella…It's too late. He's alive and you're dead." He stated and began chuckling slightly and the muscles in his cheek pulling his mouth into a smile. "You don't think he will marry a corpse do you?" As the words escaped his mouth my insides tore apart. The agony in my chest spread out into every part of my body. From my fingers to the tips of my toes. He was gone – it was too late. I stood up carefully from the stool and began to stumble over to the door. I had to get away. Not bothering to answer Jacob's cries. My feet began speeding as I reached the door, and soon I was running.

_Edward's point of view_

"Edward you must hurry!" Hilda cried as I was lying on my bed, with only my pants on. Why should I bother to go? I didn't want to marry her, no matter how pretty and rich she was, she was no Bella. "Ten minutes, Edward, that is all I'm giving you, or I'm going to get your auntie." She threatened and it worked, it usually did. My aunt was not so kind when it came to me being lazy. She was really not kind when it came to me at all.

Hilda was pacing back and forth in my room, poor woman, I was probably giving her a heart attack soon. As I put my shirt on, she stumbled over to me with a hairbrush. This couldn't possibly end well. She pushed my head down and started pulling it furiously through my tangled hair. Making my eyes twitch in pain from the brush, but I didn't complain. After ten minutes of brushing, she gave up. My hair was relatively straighter, but now it just looked like a haystack that had been brushed. She sighed and muttered something under her breath.

"Get your tie on sir. And here's you jacket." She said and threw the jacket in my face whilst I was tying my tie. The jacket blinded me and I fell back on the bed. With me being lazy, I continued to tie it with the jacket on my head, not bothering to take it of before I was done. Not being able to se, made the tie tying of course much harder, but when I had finally struggled my way through it; I sat up and put on the jacket and walked over to the mirror. _Great, _I thought, now my hair was just as messy as before. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

This time I had decided to wait down stairs. Not to make a good impression, just so I would break anything or myself, if I fell down the stairs. I quickly walked over to one of the free chairs; we had awkwardly placed in random places in the hallway. My aunt and uncle were sitting on either side of me, eyeing my every move.

My aunt growled and commented my hair, obviously upset and irritated, but when was she not. She was mumbling something about shaving my head or something, but I tried to ignore it.

As the minutes past, I was more and more sure that I was going to die miserable if I ended up marrying this woman. No one had made me as, how should I put it...happy I suppose, as when I found out that Bella was going to be my bride. Though that was not the case anymore. Then I heard the sound that I thought was going to send me into a coma. Two hard knocks on the door. I jumped in my seat and my entire body stiffened. As my aunt and uncle rose they pulled me along with them and the door opened, sending a whiff of expensive French, or something similar, perfume, making me feel instantly nauseous and confusing my senses. When my sight was almost back to normal, two females and one male stepped in. Two were older, obviously the parents. And the youngest with long strawberry blond hair– I guessed Tanya…

* * *

_**Oooo...what's gonna happen!?**_

_Yeah…so…thank you so much for reading!! Love you guys!!_

_I'm sorry to say this, but as said before, I will not have so much time to write...patience is good...we like patience...AND REVIEWS! thanks :)_

_Anyways…as I've said before…PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me! And thank you all so much for previous reviews!! _

_Love Kjersti, Wincing the Night Away xox_

_(ps. be patient with me!!!) Please!_


End file.
